Don't Let Me Kill You
by ILOVECARTOONS
Summary: Something strange has started happening with Starfire, and it threatens her and everyone else. Now Robin and the team must find out why and somehow put a stop to it, to save them and her.
1. Dreams

It was quiet at Titan Tower. All was dark through the hallways and the only noise was the buzz of the TV and Beastboy's snores as he lay on the couch with a game controller in his hand.

The full moon shone through the windows and cast long shadows across the floor. One such shadow, cast by a stray lamp on a table, seemed to move slightly, almost too little for the eye to catch. At lay still for a few seconds, then faster than the eye could see, it darted to the wall and into the shadows, following them down the hallway and toward the team's rooms.

………………..

Robin was confused. He had woken to find that he was laying face-down on a hard dirt floor. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

He was lying on one of the roads in the city, but the road had been cracked and burned. The buildings around him were burned and crumbling. There were piles of debris everywhere. He looked horror-struck at his once beautiful city and what had happened to it.

In one pile of debris he saw someone who had been injured, but it wasn't just any someone. It was...

"Starfire!" He yelled as he ran over to her.

"Robin," she said weakly and reached her hand to him. She had cut and bruises all over her. A huge gash on her temple bled heavily. She looked at him though tear filled eyes. He crouched down and gently lifted her up by her shoulders. He saw something change about her expression, but before he could even recognize it, it was gone.

"Starfire, what happened?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't remember," she replied, her voice quivering. She leaned her head against his chest and a tear dropped on his uniform. He held her close and gently rubbed her back, comforting her. "Robin, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes?" he asked.

She pushed herself up so her lips were right next to her ear. She put her hand behind her back and whispered, _"Die"_ She hissed and pulled a knife from behind her back and plunged it into his side.

Robin gasped as he felt the cold metal rip its way inside him. He collapsed to the ground and looked up at Starfire. She has a cruel smirk on her face. Robin started to say something, but he started coughing violently as blood came up in his throat. He closed his eyes, wishing it would end, his heart breaking from Starfire betraying him.

………………..

Robin woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He immediately felt his side and found no wound. He shivered slightly from the horrible dream. He looked at the clock; it read 5:30am.

"Well," he said to himself, "I won't be able to get to sleep again. He walked out of his room toward the kitchen to get some breakfast.

………………..

I Starfire's room the soft light of the sun coming up filtered through the windows. She slept soundly, tired from the trials of the day before. Under her door something crept in soundlessly, a mere shadow gliding across the floor. Quickly it moved toward the bed. It flowed into Starfire's mouth and was gone, slipping deep into her body to do unknown trouble.

………………..

Hope that's better, I feel that it is.


	2. Mumbo's Misfortune

redone, Redone, REDONE! Yay, I'm working on the new chapter. And don't think I'm doing this revising just to get more readers. I'm doing this so I can continue the story, which I have been unable to do.

…………………..

Starfire rolled over in bed and looked at her clock. It read 9:30am. "Time for my morning meal," she said, yawning. Slowly, still shaking sleep off, she got up and went to the bathroom to shower. After she had stripped her clothing off, she stepped into the stream of warm water and sighed with pleasure. She began the usual routine for her shower, lathering her hair with shampoo. Suddenly she felt a strange spark of pain in her side, but she didn't think much about it. After a few minutes the pain came back and stayed this time, quickly growing until she was clutching her sides and gasping. Falling to her knees, she grimaces as sharp pain went through her legs, too. She let out a sharp gasp as the pain rapidly increased again, before she passed out on the shower floor, the water running across her body.

There she lay for a long while, until her eye lids began to twitch. Very suddenly, they shot open. They were bright yellow and glowing, staring ahead but not seeing anything. Again they drifted closed and Starfire slowly came back to consciousness.

…………………..

Robin was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels. No one else had woken up yet, or at least hadn't come out of their rooms yet. He heard the door open and looked back to see Starfire standing there. She looked troubled as she rubbed her head.

"Hey Star, are you ok?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes Robin, I am fine. Thank you for asking," She said cheerfully, quickly casting away her troubled look.

"Well, ok. Would you like to watch TV with me or something?" He asked.

"Sure Robin, that would be wonderful," she said happily as she sat down beside him. He continued to flip through channels until he decided on a Stand up comedian show. After a few minutes he was laughing at the jokes the stand up was telling. Something seemed amiss, and after a few moments he realized that Starfire wasn't laughing. He looked over and she had the same troubled look on her face again.

"Starfire?" he asked, concerned, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Ok," he said, not sure what was going on. He heard the door open and saw Raven walk in, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were having another argument about tofu.

"I'm telling you man, that stuff tastes like cardboard, its not healthy." Cyborg stated.

"Dude! I can't eat meat! It'd be like eating myself!"

"C'mon, it can't be that bad," Cyborg replied.

"Why do you guys always argue," Raven said, annoyed.

They all looked at the screen as the alarm went off. Robin ran to the monitor to see what was happening. "Looks like Mumbo got into a jewelry store," he stated, "Let's go team."

They all ran out the door except Starfire, was once again rubbing her head.

"Starfire! Are you coming?" Robin asked. She shook her head and stood up.

"Oh yes, I will come," she said.

……………………

When they got to the bank Mumbo was greedily shoving expensive jewel into a bag.

"Mumbo, you're under arrest for robbery," Robin said.

"You'll have to catch me first," he said as he ran out the door giggling.

"Starfire, get him," Robin yelled to her, because she was the closest to the door. She flew after Mumbo, who was running down the street, making fire hydrants turn into pigeons and mail boxes spit their contents at passersby.

She fired a starbolt at him and knocked him to the ground. The bag of jewels flew out of his hand and diamonds scattered all over the pavement. He yelped and started hurriedly shoving handfuls back into the bag. Starfire saw him scrambling across the ground and smiled. She hit him with another starbolt, which made him go sprawling across the ground. She smiled wider and continued to launch starbolt at him. She continued her assault until he was curled up whimpering on the sidewalk, desperately trying to crawl away. Robin and the others had caught up with her at this point.

"STARFIRE! STOP!" Robin yelled at her. He saw a cruel smirk on her face and stopped dead in his tracks. She looked exactly like she did in his dream. It sent shivers down his spine.

Starfire closed her eyes and shook her head; the cruel look disappeared from her face. She opened her eyes and looked wide eyed around. She landed and looked horrified.

"Starfire! What is wrong with you today?" Robin asked as a police arrived and carried Mumbo away, whimpering and crying. Starfire looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"I don't know, Robin! I don't know" she said, near tears.

…………………………

Yay, this is really helping me to think up new ideas for chapters (or is it? You decide!). Anyway, I hope that you like it. Next one coming up ASAP


	3. Tears

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with school and crap like that. I'm not one to ramble on for hours before a chapter, so I'm going to get this thing going.

………………..

Back at the tower, Starfire sat in her room sobbing. She didn't know what had come over her. Lying on her bed, she remembered smiling as she relentlessly tortured Mumbo, and she couldn't get the sick pleasure it had brought her out of her head.

There was a knock at the door. Letting out a shuttering sigh, Starfire went to open it. The door swished open to reveal Robin. He looked at her tear streaked face and a look of sympathy came across his face.

"Starfire…" he said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. She let out a sob and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Robin! I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't help myself with Mumbo. I lost control of myself and I don't know why!" she wailed.

"Don't worry Star, its not that bad," he said gently.

"But you don't understand," she cried. "When I attacked him, when I was causing him pain…. I enjoyed it!" The last words came out as a yell.

"Don't worry Starfire. I'll help you through this. I know you would never hurt anyone in your right mind."

She took in a shuttering breath and pulled away from him. He was right, she would never willingly torture someone, even Mumbo. She tried to think about what had happened earlier. She remembered going into the main room and seeing Robin. She thought something had happened earlier, something that had made her feel trouble, but she couldn't remember. Her thoughts drifted back to leaving her room. No, it was before that. She had to go further back….

Her eyes snapped open, a strange gleam in them. They turned to Robin, who stood poised by the door, a concerned look on his face. A strange but familiar urge came up in her, and she walked toward him.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" He asked, startled. Her hand shot to his throat, choking him.

"Starfire! What are you doing!" He gasped, struggling to get out of her grasp. It was no use, her grip was tight and strong. She flew in the air and carried him with her. When she was about 5 feet in the air, she swung him around by his arm and slammed him into the wall. She swung him around again and threw him at the opposite wall.

"Starfire?" he gasped feebly as she flew at him again. She had a cruel smirk on her face again, laughing when she saw the pain he was in. She held him down and began to mercilessly pummel him with blows. She threw him at the opposite wall again, giving him enough time to throw a container of knockout gas from his belt at her. He heard a thump as she fell. He picked her up and ran out of the room before the gas could effect him.

Down at the medical center he laid her down on the bed. Pulling the restraints over her, he looked sadly at her now calm face.

He was just about to leave when he felt her hand tightly clench his. He looked back and saw that her eyes were barely open. Tears were streaming down her face and she had a pleading look in her eyes. She tried to say something but it only came out as a quiet whisper. Robin leaned closer to hear what she wanted to tell him. She only said two words before she fell back to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

…………………

Starfire was plunged into darkness, floating vaguely in her own mind as she rested in her forced sleep. She felt something in her, for the first time. It was deep down, somehow it had gotten in her. A horrible burning hatred of life, along with a sickening pleasure of others' pain. She didn't know how it had gotten there, but she wanted it out.

A sound awoke her, and she opened her eyes, she saw Robin, covered in bruised, and remembered what she had done. She felt hot tears on her face as she reached for his arm.

She had to say it. She had to let him know that she didn't want the burning thing inside her, but she didn't have much strength, so she could only utter two words.

Back inside her own mind, she again had to be near the repulsive thing she had become. And then she realized something, and she was horrified. The thing was groing stronger

………………

Sorry it's so short. I'm not good at writing long chapters. Please review, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not one to demand reviews.


	4. Explosion

OH MAH GAH! How long has it been? Jeeze, I am a lazy good for nothing. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and helped me guilt myself in to updating. THIS IS FOR YOU!

…………………

Dark.

That was the first thing Starfire noticed when she woke up. She was still in the medical center and strapped down to a chair. She looked out the window and saw that the stars were out. She heard voices outside of the room.

"So, what's wrong with her?" she recognized Beast Boys voice.

"I'm not sure, but we have to snap her out of it," she heard Robin's worried voice from the other side of the door.

"I can't believe she would do that," Cyborg's voice said.

"Let me go in there to check on her. I want to see if there is anything wrong with her mind," said a monotone female voice that was Raven's.

Starfire quickly pretended to be sleeping. When Raven was a few feet away she flicked her eyes open for a second and grinned wickedly. When Raven looked again, Starfire was still sleeping. Raven bent over Starfire and put her hands on her temples…

…………………

The boys heard a muffled scream from inside the room followed by the sound of metal bending and snapping. They ran inside to find Raven knocked unconscious and starfire standing on the bed. Starfire was holding Raven by her hair with an evil grin on her face.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed.

Starfire's hand started glowing and she brought it close to Raven's face.

"STARFIRE, NO!" Robin yelled.

"What the matter Robin? Are you scared," She taunted. He stared at her, horrorstruck.

He waited a second too long. Starfire swiftly shot a powerful starbolt at him, knocking him back out the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked back to make sure he wasn't hurt and got hit in the back by two more starbolts.

Stafire laughed and flew out the door, still carrying the unconscious Raven.

"We have to stop her," Robin recovered from his fall. "She's unpredictable in this state."

Cyborg and Beast Boy struggled to their feet and followed Robin out the door. They saw Starfire flying towards the main doors. She grinned wickedly as she flew at them; Raven dangling dangerously loose in her arms.

"Sorry about this Star," Cyborg said as he pointed his canon at her and fired. It hit her side and she faltered, dropping Raven.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted and turned into an elephant. Her ran over and caught her skillfully with his trunk.

Starfired fell sideways toward a wall, hitting her head right before she hit the ground. A trickle of blood came from her scalp as she fell unconscious.

……………………..

It had been two weeks since Starfire's assault on the team. They had her kept in a locked cell in the tower. Robin had always brought her meals to her, and every time she had the chance she would attack him. He had given up hope for her. It was obvious that she wasn't insane, because she acted completely normal whenever she was alone. She also would wait until she knew she could attack before she even tried.

"I sicken you, don't I?" she sneered as he was walking away from the other side of the glass wall. "You want to have me back to normal, don't you?"

He ignored her, being use to her words.

"You loved me, didn't you?" she asked quietly. He looked expressionlessly at her. "I don't love you. I never did," she said venomously. "You disgust me now." She grinned, "you have no idea how good it would feel for me to kill you, just like how I almost had Raven."

He turned and left without saying a word. He had become dulled to her words, he didn't care anymore, or so he tried to convince himself. He passed her room, and a wave of sadness came over him. He knew he would never stop caring for her, but everyday she had told him how much she hated him.

The alarm went off. He ran to the main room to see what was going on.

"Greeting Titans!" said a familiar voice. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were already there. Control Freak's face appeared on the screen. "I have finally come up with a plan to defeat you!" he said, "you see, I have implanted into your tower a bomb set to go off ten seconds after I hit this switch, and then your whole tower will go Ka-bluey," he laughed excitedly. "Enjoy you last moment, Titans!" he said as he hit the switch, and started counting down.

His voice echoed through all the speakers in the tower. Robin threw a bird a rang at the window, shattering it. They jumped out the nearly 100 foot high window out over the churning sea below. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two…"

In her cell, Starfire grinned maliciously.

"ONE."

The tower exploded with a mighty crash, blowing huge chunks of metal into the water, where Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were struggling to stay afloat. Raven lifted them out of the water and protected them from the flying bits of their home with a shield.

Robin looked at the tower, his face grim. "Starfire."

………………..

Dear lord! I apologize for taking so long. How long has it been anyway? Man, too long for any excuses from me. I'll try to update my other stories as well, but for now I'll focus on this one.


End file.
